


Spring Greening

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [273]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: A new coat of paint inspires beautiful lovemaking.





	Spring Greening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Capurnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Emila-Wan and Carol  
> Mali Wane and Laura McEwan for posting to the Master Apprentice ML  
> Travis for posting to the Master Apprentice Archive on AO3   
> Alex for inspiring Arcadia 
> 
> You can see what our lads' living room looks like in [A Scenic Tour of Arcadia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228137).

Ian let out a tuckered grunt that any self-respecting Wookiee would be proud to call his own.

It was Saturday, the 24th of March, and he and his husband had been painting the living room for hours. They had just finished the second coat, but this was only the first of their spring-cleaning projects for the season. The windows were open to air out the room on principle, bringing in the fresh breeze, even though they'd used Vale Organic paint, which happened to have its flagship store on the main street in Alder Run. The puppies were staying at the Changs' house next door, their second home by now.

The paintings were safely stowed in the master bedroom, so they could see 'The Prancing Pony' by The Brothers Hildebrandt from their bed now. They were already looking forward to saying goodnight to the hobbits right before they fell asleep tonight. The books from the built-in bookshelves were in boxes, as well as the second-bedroom closet, and the overflow was in stacks on the guest bed. Of course, Ian tended to keep his books there anyway while he was doing his research at the desk. Currently, it was completely covered from the pillows to the foot of the bed with colorful piles of hardcovers.

Artoo had come into the bedroom for a nap before his visit next door, but he left in a huff when he realized it was impossible to nap with all of the unexpected competition, even as tiny as he was. He'd retreated to his basket in the kitchen, where Sandy's company made up for it.

Now, Ian sprawled dramatically on the couch, even though it was still covered with a dropcloth that looked like Jackson Pollock had used it as a canvas. At least the paint was dry by this time. "Took forever," he grumbled, dropping his roller with a clank onto the metal tray beside him on the floor.

"Too true, but we're all done now," Quinn said soothingly. He came over to sit beside him and rubbed a drop of mint-green paint off of Ian's forehead with his thumb, smiling broadly as he caressed the crease above his nose. "Good color on you, laddie. Goes with your eyes." He gazed into those beautiful eyes lovingly and winked at his lad.

Ian couldn't resist winking back, even though he was trying his best to stay grumpy. "Very funny. Itches, though," he said, and let himself enjoy Quinn's tender loving care. He loved the feel of his husband's thumb skimming over his skin, as well as that smile just for him. He also loved Quinn's painting clothes: a faded Team Hawk t-shirt, even more faded jean shorts, and work boots. Ian grinned when he got a look at the endless length of his herven's legs -- he was wearing cut-offs, and Ian knew that the leftover denim would be enough to make himself a new pair of jeans. Ian was similarly dressed, but he was oblivious to the clothing's charm on his own physique.

Ian couldn't resist petting Quinn on the thigh, as well, and got a crooked smile in return. Quinn put his huge hand over Ian's, and both of their grins deepened.

"Now, what was all of that about an itch, lad?" Quinn's eyes crinkled with good humor. "Easy to fix." He dabbed his thumb over a paint drop on Ian's dimple, rubbing gently. "There, it's history now."

His lad's shirt had ridden up when he'd flopped down on the couch, and Quinn decided to take full advantage of it. He ran his thumb along Ian's stomach, enjoying the play of muscle beneath the skin. Quinn could tell that Ian enjoyed it, as well, because his eyes shone emerald green.

When Ian started to laugh, Quinn thought he was tickling him, but his husband caught his hand and brought it up to show Quinn. "I always knew you had a green thumb, but this is ridiculous."

The mint green on the pad of Quinn's thumb shimmered vibrantly in the sun, almost as if there were chlorophyll in the paint itself. Ian instantly thought of Qui-Gon and his green lightsaber. 

Their laughter blended just as beautifully as the paint had earlier to create their unique hue. The Living Force surrounded them with spring air coming through the open windows, invigorating them with every breath.

"Thanks for reminding me about my garden," said Quinn. "I'd better get my begonias and dahlias planted soon." He looked out the window to see his beloved pine and spruce trees on the front lawn; the evergreens were nature's reassurance of thriving growth, even through the winter months.

"I'll help you," Ian said with a grin, looking forward to the usual reward Quinn treated him to -- a run to Milkshake Micah's after the planting was finished. A sundae had a way of making all of that work worthwhile, and it would be their first visit to the ice-cream shop of the season.

Quinn smiled. "You know me so well, laddie mine. Already looking forward to a pistachio yogurt blend-in with macadamia nuts?"

"Macadamic Arcadia, you might say," said Ian with a chuckle, which was a blend-in of its own, with Quinn's groan. "That does sound delicious, but it's nowhere near as scrumptious as you are, ma gradh." Ian got on his elbows to reach Quinn for a delectable kiss, and he was absolutely right in his assessment of his herven tasting better than any frozen-yogurt snack, even one with butterscotch sauce on top of it.

Quinn kissed him back as if he were savoring the delicious pistachio yogurt already, because a kiss from his lad was even more luscious than any treat from Milkshake Micah's.

"Hey, let's relax in the Jacuzzi," Ian suggested. He waggled his eyebrows and creaked up on his elbows to sit on the dropcloth.

"You wouldn't be after painting me into a corner there, now, would you, lad?" Quinn drawled.

"And you claim that my puns are the worst," Ian huffed, barely keeping a straight face.

Quinn gave out a snort. "Just means I have to try harder, that's all." He gazed around the room in appreciation; the walls were gleaming green in the sunshine, with the cream molding a perfect counterpoint, and all of it looked better than new. "Now that's a job well done, laddie mine. 'Tis beautiful. A little soak is just the kind of indulgence we need before we have to get a start on our lecture notes for next week." He stretched, then rose from the couch and pulled Ian up after him.

They stayed in each other's arms for a long moment -- sweaty, rumpled, and thoroughly content. Then they stripped off their clothing, heavy with paint spills, and Ian started the water flowing in the whirlpool bath. The men decided to take a shower to rinse off as much of the gunk as they could before they got into the Jacuzzi. Since the paint was organic, it was easy to wash off with just soap and water.

When they finally stepped in the tub, it felt like a little bit o' heaven. The temperature was ideal for both of them -- warm verging on hot. Ian had set the jets to hydromassage, so the water felt soothing, and it relaxed them as it swirled up to their elbows. Quinn sat in the left seat, with Ian taking the right, as usual. They sat back into the molded seats, closing their eyes in pleasure.

After a couple of moments, they were ready to play. Quinn put his long arms to good use by draping the right one around Ian's shoulders, with the left one massaging his lad's stomach, much more deliciously than the churning water could ever do. He brought Ian's lips up to his for a truly wet kiss, then said, "I'd paint the whole house for just one of your kisses, me boyo."

"I can tell that we're in for a lot of spring cleaning then, ma handsome," said Ian with a snort. Then he proved it by scattering little kisses all over Quinn's face and neck, lavishing him with his love.

Quinn rumbled in a most satisfying song and licked a leisurely path from Ian's dimple, where it all had started, down his neck to his chest and stomach, where his tongue and hand worked together to give Ian pleasure.

Of course, Ian's cock bobbed up through the water by now, straining to get a lick or touch from Quinn. His penis was lucky enough to be treated to both. Quinn's strong grip stroked him from the root underwater to the glans, which had breached the surface with a splash. Ian's precome joined the bubbles swirling around his erection, making it look all the more inviting. Quinn delicately dabbed the tip with his tongue, sending a shudder through his laddie that both of them could feel.

"Ohhhhh!" was all the normally loquacious Ian was able to say at the moment.

And Quinn loved it. "Good, laddie?" he teased, just to see if Ian would try to get another word out.

But no. Aside from one continuous groan, no other words were forthcoming. However, Quinn could tell that his lad was on the verge of coming, although a 'forth' would have been asking a bit much of him. Once was plenty to satisfy both of them this afternoon.

Quinn stepped up his efforts, knowing that Ian needed to come soon. He increased the speed of his up-and-down motions and tightened his grip on Ian, all to give him the maximum amount of sensation. That, combined with his suckling of the tip and the churning water surrounding Ian's cock, pushed his lad over the edge into a blissful orgasm. Quinn was able to swallow some of the cream, but a couple of gushes escaped him and pulsed out into the whirling water. It gave 'white-water rafting' a whole new meaning.

Ian all but melted into the contoured seat, with Quinn now the one creaking up to sit beside him once more. "Fucking awesome!" said Ian, when he was capable of speech again.

Quinn's laughter rumbled over the bathroom, the acoustics perfect for them to hear the richness of the wonderful sound. "Now that's a pithy description, m'lad." He quirked an eyebrow in a charming accompaniment to his comment.

Finally ready to return the favor, Ian reached over to feel the state of his husband's cock, its majestic bulk already half out of the water. It was nice and plump and raring to go, or raring to come, as the case may be. "How can I please you, my love?" he asked with his natural seductiveness.

Gasping at both the touch and the question, Quinn ground out, "Grab me. Quickly, now, lad!"

Rushing to oblige, Ian knelt in front of Quinn, so he could use both of his hands to pleasure him. Even with two hands, it was a challenge to caress the full length and breadth of his husband's cock. Cheerfully disregarding Master Yoda's 800 years of wisdom, he tried his best anyway.

Quinn moaned his approval. "That's it, darlin'." He writhed in the water in a movement so sensual that later Ian swore it had made the water even hotter. He thrust into Ian's hands with abandon, relishing every caress his herven gave him. The only thing that stopped him from coming right then and there was their tradition of kissing during their orgasms, unless their mouths were otherwise occupied.

Ian knew it too, and reached up to capture his lips just when the first jets of cream pulsed their way out. He held the kiss for a long moment before smiling into sparkling blue eyes.

"Ah, laddie! So good," Quinn said, a bit breathless still.

After they lingered in each other's arms for a couple of minutes, thoroughly plastered together, Ian's humor came bubbling to the surface. "You certainly paint with a broad brush, ma guid-man," he said with a cocky grin.

Quinn shook his head in wonder. "You come up with a quip for every occasion, my witty lad."

"You inspire me," Ian said plainly.

Smiling, they somehow found the energy to flop into their seats once again. Now both of them were completely relaxed and ready to sit back and enjoy the swirling bubbles surrounding them. They stayed right there, revelling in the simple pleasure of being together.

"Okay, what's up next for spring cleaning?" teased Ian.

"Something that's sure to get us as messy as you please," Quinn teased back, without missing a beat. "So we can clean off like this."

"Just perfect," said Ian with a satisfied grin on his face.


End file.
